No hay ventanas
by MisaoQ.Q
Summary: Roxas es secuestrado y una gran suma de dinero esta juego. ¿Podra Roxas hacerse amigo de alguien que no puede ver? ¿Y enamorarse de el? "Luces como un angel" "Ja, recuerda que estas secuestrado en mi garaje" AU Akuroku oneshot


Roxas contemplo el gran teclado frente a el y luego miro a la multitud. Toda la gente reunida en ese salón de conciertos de paredes blancas y luz tenue anaranjada pertenecía a la alta sociedad.

Todos tenían miradas aburridas o serias, frías y calculadoras. Pudo ver a uno de sus hermanos, Tidus, quien alzaba los brazos haciéndole señas para que supiera que estaba ahí, con una cámara en una mano.

Roxas sonrío por lo tierno del gesto. Busco a Cloud con la mirada. Busco en los cientos de sillas negras, pero no pudo localizar la mirada azul intenso de su hermano mayor.

¿Donde estaba?

Seguro en otra gran junta... Después de todo, Cloud Strife era un CEO, y uno muy ocupado, no como que tuviera tiempo para el concierto de su hermano menor, ¿verdad?

Bah, no le molestaba, estaba bien, podía entenderlo. Suspiro tratando de convencerse de eso y comenzó con la primera pieza.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Roxas se miro al espejo un rato. Su cabello rubio oscuro (Tidus solía decir que era dorado) siempre iba desordenado, sus ojos grandes de color azul cielo brillaban intensamente.

Muchos conocían al menor de los Strife. El pequeño tesoro de la familia. Los padres de los tres hermanos habían muerto años atrás, dejándoles su compañía y una gran herencia. Cloud había tomado cargo de la familia y del negocio familiar.

Tidus, el segundo hermano era una estrella deportiva y había decidido no depender económicamente de la familia. Vivía con ellos, pero producía para sus gastos. Aun con el acceso monetario, se había ganado una beca para la universidad, así que iba muy bien.

Roxas, el último de los hermanos tenía quince años. La luz de los ojos de sus hermanos, músico desde pequeño y de sonrisa encantadora.

El chico se ajusto la corbata y se puso la mochila al hombro.

Una vez listo, se asomo a la oficina de Cloud. Ahí estaba mordiendo la punta de un lápiz mirando la computadora. Tenia ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos, y tras contemplar su laptop unos minutos, se puso a tipear a toda velocidad.

-¿Cloud?

-¿Que pasa Roxas?

-Uhm, solo...- Roxas estaba algo nervioso. Casi nunca veía a su hermano por lo ocupado que estaba- Quería darte los buenos días y avisarte que voy a la escuela.

-¿Quiere que Roger te lleve?- dijo apartando la vista de la computadora, moviendo su silla hacia atrás. Roxas negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, está bien- dijo simplemente y se metió las manos a los bolsillos- Puedo caminar.

-De acuerdo entonces- dijo Cloud, Roxas asintió y se dirigió a la salida- Ah, ¡y Roxas! Perdona por no ir a tu concierto, me contó Tidus que estuvo maravilloso. De hecho, no paraba de hablarme de el.

Roxas se sonrojo y se rió nerviosamente, Cloud sonrío.

-No hay de que, ¡Que tengas buen día!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Roxas miro al cielo e hizo una mueca. De seguro llovería así que decidió acelerar el paso.

Por supuesto que no noto el auto que también acelero detrás de el.

Había comenzando a llover con muchísima fuerza, se cubrió con los brazos hasta que vio un una tienda con un techo suficientemente amplio para protegerle de la lluvia. Una vez ahí, se recargo sobre la pared tomando bocanadas de aire. Estaba empapado.

-Que mala suerte, voy a llegar tarde- dijo mirando su reloj. De repente escucho un ruido extraño y se asomo al callejón cercan de la tienda.

Un especie de paño le cubrió la boca con fuerza, jalándolo hacia atrás. Roxas intento sacarse a quien sea que estuviera tras el de encima, cuando otros dos tipos aparecieron frente a el. Empujándolo dentro del callejón.

Uno le sujeto los brazos con fuerza, mientras le ataba las muñecas. Intento darle un par de patadas, pero entre el tercer hombre y el que le había amordazado lo levantaron mientras el otro le ataba las piernas con cinta. Roxas sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, aterrado. Su celular comenzó a sonar, mas el hombre que le había amordazado se acerco a su lado, sacándoselo del bolsillo.

-Lo siento, pero nadie podrá ayudarte- dijo con voz fría, a la vez que destruía el aparato y lo tiraba al piso.

-Llévenselo al auto, antes de que nos encuentren- ordeno el mismo sujeto, sonando como el líder. Los otros dos obedecieron, llevándoselo mas adentro del oscuro callejón, donde les esperaba un auto negro

El líder abrió la cajuela en la parte trasera, y señalo que pusieran al chico ahí. Roxas les miro con ojos suplicantes, la firme mordaza ahogando sus gritos de ayuda. Los dos hombres obedecieron, acostándolo dentro para luego encerrarlo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Axel era un chico alto de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verde esmeralda. Era un chico, bueno, relativamente normal, siempre llevaba dos pequeñas líneas pintadas bajo los ojos, causaba mucho alboroto en la universidad y era el capitán del equipo de football.

Claro esta, era normal, hasta que su hermano secuestro al hermano pequeño del CEO Cloud Strife.

Camino a la habitación donde estaba el joven adolescente y tomando una bocanada de aire, entro.

Roxas estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la pequeña cama del cuarto oscuro. Sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas, además de sus pies. Llevaba una mordaza y una venda sobre los ojos. Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, tembló como una hoja.

-Vine a ver como estabas...- dijo Axel y se acerco a la cama- Te voy a quitar la mordaza, pero si haces mucho ruido te la pondré de nuevo, ¿lo memorizaste?

El chico asintió, mientras Axel le quitaba el pañuelo negro que llevaba de mordaza. Roxas tosió y tomo largas bocanadas de aire.

-A ver... te ayudare a sentarte- dijo sujetándole los hombros, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Gracias...

-Nah, no hay de que- dijo Axel con una sonrisa.

La oscuridad y el no saber con quien estaba hablando le ponía nervioso, pero la voz de ese chico era calida y reconfortante. Así que se dio el valor para preguntar:

-¿Por que me secuestraron? ¿Quienes son ustedes?- Axel se rasco la cabeza pensando que decirle.

-No puedo decirte, lo siento- Roxas bajo la cabeza.

-¿Vol... Volveré a ver a mis hermanos?- pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura, el pelirrojo le revolvió el pelo.

-Claro que si, ya veras- Roxas sonrío débilmente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que Axel decidió romper.

-Mi nombre es Axel, ¿lo memorizaste?

-Ro-Roxas...

-Si, ya lo se- dijo con una sonrisa, Roxas se sonrojo un poco avergonzado- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo quince- Axel soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pero si eres solo un niñito!

-¡Claro que no!- dijo molesto, e hizo una mueca de dolor, las muñecas le sangraban- Seguro eres un viejo, y por eso dices eso.

El pelirrojo iba a replicar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Trae al chico- dijo una voz grave, Roxas tembló, era el hombre que lo había amordazado.

-¿Axel?

-Vamos, todo estará bien- Lo mejor era no preocuparlo. Lo levanto de la cama y lo dirigió fuera de la habitación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sentaron a Roxas en una silla de madera con fuerza, Roxas agudizo sus sentidos para entender que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, señor Strife- dijo la voz grave- Aquí le paso a su hermanito...

"¿¡Roxas!?"

-¡Cloud...!

"¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido?"

-N-No, estoy bien...- dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Tranquilo, voy a salvarte, ¿de acuerdo? Es una promesa"

-Cloud...agh- Roxas gimió de dolor al sentir que alguien le metía el cañón de un revolver en la boca. Tembló con temor y comenzó a llorar.

"¿¡Roxas!? ¡¡ROXAS!!"

-Ahora lo sabe, Señor Strife- dijo la voz grave tomando el teléfono- No estamos bromeando, y si no quiere que le vuele la tapa de los sesos a su pequeño hermano, hará lo que le pido.

"¡Pero no tengo esa cantidad de dinero...!"

-Pues consígalo- dijo la voz grave- Lo volveré a llamar.

Y corto la llamada. Roxas gimió de dolor al sentir que metía el cañón de la pistola mas adentro, hasta la garganta.

-Ahora pequeño Roxas- dijo la voz grave- Te portaras muy bien y harás lo que te pido, ¿verdad?

El rubio no reacciono, paralizado por el terror, el hombre acerco su dedo al gatillo.

-¿Entendido?- el rubio asintió débilmente, y el hombre quito la pistola. Roxas tuvo arcadas. Intento no llorar, mordiéndose el labio- Buen chico.

El hombre se acerco al rubio, tomándolo del mentón, rozando sus labios con el pulgar.

-No queremos que nada malo te pase, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo con maldad y se volteo al pelirrojo- Axel.

-Si hermano.

-Llévatelo al cuarto y enciérralo ahí. Cloud Strife pagara, lo se- Axel asintió con una mueca, sin quitar la mirada del rubio. Roxas sollozo con fuerza, sus hombros temblando sin parar- Y amordázalo de nuevo, no quiero que empiece a lloriquear y que llame la atención de los vecinos.

Axel asintió, mordiéndose el labio y ayudo a Roxas a levantarse, el tembló con fuerza, apenas siendo capaz de ponerse de pie.

-Por favor Roxas, tu puedes- le dijo suavemente, el rubio asintió.

Una vez en la cuarto y sentados en la cama, Axel le soltó.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que...

-Por favor, no de nuevo... - dijo el rubio. Axel miro a su alrededor y se puso de pie, tomando un frasco de la mesita- ¡DEJAME IR, NO, NO! ¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA!

-Lo mejor será que duermas- dijo poniendo el liquido del frasco en un pañuelo, con las manos temblorosas. Roxas se retorció con mucha fuerza, hasta el punto de caer al piso, donde comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡No, Axel, te lo ruego...!- el pelirrojo se agacho a su lado y le cubrió la boca y nariz del rubio, quien intento liberarse del cloroformo. No paso mucho antes de que se perdiera en la inconciencia- A...xel...

-Perdóname...- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Lo levanto con delicadeza y lo deposito nuevamente en la pequeña cama. Tomo la cinta adhesiva que descansaba en el mueble y procedió a cubrirle la boca al rubio, una vez pegada, deslizo sus largos dedos sobre esta.

Axel se sentó a su lado por largos minutos. Acaricio las pálidas mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. La piel de Roxas era muy suave... El pelirrojo trago saliva y dejo su mano rodar por el cuello del más pequeño hasta su pecho.

El chico dormía con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, y eso le dolió muchísimo.

Con un suspiro, dejo la habitación, cerrando con llave.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Axel continúo yendo a la escuela normalmente. De todos modos, era su último año. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el pobre chico prisionero en su garaje. Ya habían pasado tres meses.

Todos los días pasaba a cuidarlo, darle de comer y asegurarse que estuviera bien. Axel le había prometido no volver a drogarlo, cosa que mejoro su relación con el rubio, pero de todos modos la condición del chico era cada vez mas deplorable.

Esperaba que los Strife obedecieran, por el bien de Roxas.

Corrió hacia su casa, queriendo ver al chico rubio de nuevo.

Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del garaje.

-¿Roxas?- el chico se retorció ligeramente, Axel se acerco a su lado y le quito la mordaza. El chico tenía los labios secos y partidos.

-Axel...- dijo en un débil susurro, pero sonrío.

-Sabes que siempre lo hago pequeñito- dijo acariciándole la cabeza, Roxas asintió. Axel lo contemplo preocupado, el rubio estaba demasiado delgado.

-Axel, quiero verte...- Soltó de repente. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio- Eres... la única persona que me trata bien en este lugar... y yo... la oscuridad me da miedo...

-No se si debería...- Roxas bajo la cabeza tristemente. El ojiverde suspiro derrotado y comenzó a desatar el nudo- Pero no por mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Porque me matan!

-¡SI!- Una vez la venda cayó sobre el colchón donde estaban sentados, Roxas comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente. La luz le lastimaba.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-N-No, solo estoy intentando acostumbrarme- dijo y termino de abrir sus brillantes azules. Axel sintió que se hundía en esas fosas luminosas- Axel... luces como un ángel...

-Ja, recuerda que estas secuestrado en mi garaje, pequeño, no creo que ángel sea la manera de describirme- dijo acariciándole el rostro, Roxas cerro los ojos ante el contacto, cosa que hizo que Axel se relamiera los labios.

-Bueno, pues eso ya fui yo, que caí en el lugar equivocado- dijo con una sonrisa, Axel le correspondió.

-¡¡Axel, te necesito!!- El pelirrojo se mordió el labio y miro al rubio.

-Tengo que...

-Pero fue muy poco tiempo...- dijo Roxas con un puchero. Axel coloco con suavidad la venda sobre los ojos azules de Roxas, y la ato mientras capturaba sus labios. Una vez atada le recostó con suavidad, sin dejar de besarlo.

Entrelazo su lengua con la del mas pequeño, quien gimió ligeramente, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Piensa que nuestro primer beso fue en la oscuridad y así ya no le tendrás miedo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Roxas trato de recordar en detalle el beso que el pelirrojo le había dado, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que fuera el ojiverde, pero al sentir que caminaba con pesadez, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

-Tu hermano le pidió ayuda a la policía, pequeño Roxas, eso no es nada bueno.

La respiración de Roxas se agito. El hombre le sujeto del cabello y le tiro al piso. Roxas gimió de dolor, cosa que hizo al hombre sonreír de manera maniaca.

El fornido hombre piso la cabeza de Roxas con fuerza, quien emitió un grito de dolor, sus muñecas sangrando sin parar por la fuerza ejercida por el chico para liberarse.

-Ustedes se creen la gran cosa, ¿no?- dijo dándole varias patadas- Lo tienen todo, ni siquiera tienen que tomarse la molestia de esforzarse. Todo lo tienen en bandeja de plata...

El hombre sintió la adrenalina correrle por la sangre, estaba furioso. Pero Cloud Strife pagaría... o si, su pequeño hermano sufriría, en todo el sentido de la palabra, las consecuencias...

El hombre de voz grave alzo al chico del cabello y lo lanzo con fuerza a la cama, sentándose sobre el.

-M-Me duele...- sollozo- Detente....

-Realmente no saben con quien están tratando- gruño sin soltarlo. A la vez que sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón- Esta será la segunda llamada de alerta.

El hombre clavo el cuchillo en el hombro del chico, quien grito de dolor, para luego ir bajándolo lentamente. El chico gritaba entre sollozos, sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-¿Tan poco resistes? Pero si apenas estamos comenzando amorcito

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Roxas estaba solo nuevamente. Se había hartado de llorar, no servia de nada, nadie le ayudaría, ni Axel ni nadie. Al menos ya no estaba atado ni amordazado, cosa que agradeció mentalmente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, claro, ese maldito había penetrado en el una y otra vez; apenas podía moverse.

Axel entro a la habitación con vendajes limpios.

-¿Roxas?

-Aléjate de mi, Axel- dijo con voz casi ahogada- No necesito que me estés cuidando.

El chico sintió un dolor en el pecho, el cuerpo de Roxas estaba moreteado y las vendas manchadas completamente de sangre ya seca. Tenía ojeras negras bajo los ojos, las mejillas hundidas.

-Pero...

-¿Por que no me hacen el favor y me matan de una vez? Ahórrenme la humillación, por favor. No soy ni una puta barata para tu hermano, ni un invalido a tu cuidado.

-Roxas, yo...- Axel sintió que le dolía el pecho, su pequeño había cambiado, lo habían matado.

-¿Te llame, sabes? Grite que me ayudaras... Pero nada... Supongo que tienes razón, no eres un ángel, bueno, no al menos el mío.

Axel se arrodillo a su lado, Roxas ni siquiera se movió, le mirada con una cara de hastío.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-No es cierto, Axel, y no tienes porque- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Solo déjame en paz. Estoy agotado, me duele todo, me violaron, mi vida es un infierno...

Axel le beso suavemente, callando sus palabras, Roxas cerro los ojos con fuerza, pequeñas lagrimas asomando por sus ojos.

-¿También...- jadeo ligeramente- Me vas a convertir en tu puta barata, Axel?

Axeñ cerró los ojos, rindiéndose y poniéndose de pie. Dio una última mirada al pequeño y se marcho.

Pudo escuchar lo sonoros sollozos del rubio al cerrar la puerta y se dio cuenta de que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por fin, el gran día había llegado. Roxas estaba atado a un silla esperando alguna señal de lo que estaba pasando. El hombre de voz grave había dicho algo de que Cloud y Tidus irían a buscarlo, pero no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien.

La puerta se abrió lentamente...

-¡ROXAS!- era Tidus.

-Malditos desgraciados...- Cloud

-Calmados, señores Strife, ahora. Cloud, entrégueme el maletín.

Roxas sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, no podía ver lo que estaba pasando. Algo no estaba bien...

-Muy bien...- un gatillo- Hasta nunca, estimados señores.

Dos balazos.

-¡¡CLOUD, TIDUS!!

-Aquí estamos, Roxas- sintió una mano acariciar su rostro y desatarle la venda torpemente. La luz le incomodo un segundo, pero pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre en el piso, con Axel sosteniendo un arma a su lado- Este chico nos salvo, todo esta bien ahora...

Roxas intento soltarse, Tidus entendió esto y comenzó a desatarlo, una vez libre, este camino hacia el pelirrojo alzando su mano en un intento de alcanzarlo.

-Axel, yo... yo...- Todo estaba oscureciéndose de nuevo, se tambaleo, el pelirrojo le miraba con ojos brillantes- Te a...mo... perdo....na...me....

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una semana, había pasado una semana, y Roxas aun no despertaba.

Tidus casi había hecho pedazos sus nudillos golpeando la pared. Por su puesto, el doctor había mostrado que el pelirrojo había estado bajo tortura. Cloud llamaba a los mejores doctores de la ciudad para que le ayudaran a salvar a su hermano.

Cuchilladas por varias partes del cuerpo, gran pérdida de sangre, violación, brazo y un par de costillas rotas.

De hecho, uno de los doctores le había comentado que era un milagro que siguiera con vida. Cloud agradeció mentalmente que Roxas siguiera luchando.

Axel, el chico que le había salvado, se quedaba todos los días con el rubio. Estaba enamorado hasta los huesos, los hermanos lo sabían, así que no hicieron mas preguntas.

Ya no les importaba si había estado involucrado o no.

Axel se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Perdóname, ¿De acuerdo?

Silencio...

-Ok, debí haberte salvado, debí.... debí actuar antes...

Silencio...

-También me gustas, ¿sabes? Me encanta conversar contigo, me encanta tu sonrisa amable, me encanta sostener tus manos, me encanta rozar tus labios, me encantar tu piel, me encanta verte dormir tranquilo cuando te abrazo...

Roxas tosió ligeramente, Axel se emociono, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Entonces...- tosió un poco mas fuerte- Me correspondes, o que?

-Si Roxas- dijo Axel riendo con lagrimas en los ojos- Esperaba decírtelo bajo la luna y velas, ya sabes, un escenario mas romántico, pero bueno... Si Roxas, te amo.

El rubio sonrío y cerró los ojos.

-Me alegra mucho... oír eso.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado cuatro años.

Roxas entro al cuarto con rapidez y abrió de golpe el closet, sacando su camisa y unos pantalones limpios.

Axel gruño.

-¿Por que tanto escándalo?

-¡Estoy tarde! ¡Sanosuke me hará puré...!- Axel alzo la vista sobre las sabanas. Roxas tenía solo unos pantalones negros y una toalla alrededor de los hombros, el cabello rubio goteándole.

Se relamió los labios un segundo. Roxas había crecido en los últimos años, sus abdominales más marcados y su piel mas tostada. Todavía lucia varias cicatrices como un mal recuerdo de como se conocieron.

Roxas comenzó a buscar sus calcetines en el cajón, tirando todo, cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba por la espalda, acercándolo a el. Dio un respingo al sentir una presión donde la espalda pierde el nombre.

-¡A-Axel, ¡es muy temprano para... para eso!- exclamo super sonrojado.

-Hummm....- fue su única respuesta mientras jalaba al su chico mas cerca de la cama, acariciando su pecho y mordisqueándole ligeramente el cuello. Roxas respiro agitadamente.

-Ay, hombre... por favor... no me hagas esto ahora... hummmm...- Axel lamió la parte mordida, y siguió la operación por todo el hombro del rubio- Amor, ya, déjame ir...

-Estas secuestrado- dijo empujándolo sobre la cama, sujetándolo del pecho, Roxas rió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Y que quieres por mi rescate, hum?

Axel sonrío ampliamente y acaricio la mejilla del rubio, algo húmeda todavía por la ducha. Roxas le miro con ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos...

-¿Aun no lo entiendes?- dijo dándole un suave beso en la nariz, Roxas le miro sin entender, Axel sonrío acariciándole el rostro- Mi pequeño Roxas, tu eres todo lo que quiero... Tú eres el tesoro más grande de todos...

Roxas sonrío y capturo los labios de su novio, acercándolo a él, besándolo intensamente.

Ya no tenía pesadillas por las noches, y los recuerdos de esos tres horribles meses ya estaban siendo reemplazados por los años mas felices de toda su vida.

Ya no había porque temer a la oscuridad, porque tenia a alguien que le cuidaría de ella.

Axel acuno al chico dormido en sus brazos y le beso el cabello.

-Tú eres mi ángel, Roxas...

Fin º+º+º

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MisaoQ.Q:** Uy, hace mucho que no escribo, jaja. Este fic se me ocurrió porque estaba planeando una escena de secuestro en otro fic mío y… bueno, siempre quise leer un fic en que secuestraran a Roxas xDDU

Espero les haya gustado, porfis porfis déjenme saber que tal!

**Hasta la proxima!**

**MisaoQ.Q.**


End file.
